Presently there is no commercially available device or method to non-invasively or non-destructively monitor phase changes in substances, such as adhesives or glue as they cure or dry. Furthermore, there are no known devices or methods that can monitor adhesive curing when the adhesive is sandwiched between two adjoined parts, such as two pieces of paper, two sheets of plastic, layers in laminated wood or ceramics, or glass.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art to monitor the processing of such a curing procedure to insure the integrity of an adhesive bond and to monitor the quality of various products.